finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible (status)
.]] '''Invincible' , also known as Invincibility, Peerless, Invul Barrier or Wall, is a recurring status effect in the series. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Null Physical status in the 3D version is set by the Lunar Curtain item, granting immunity to physical attacks, making all physical attacks automatically miss. It can be Dispelled, and can also be removed by Black Hole. Final Fantasy V Invul is a status only granted to Necrophobe until the player destroys all four of the Barriers, which removes the status. Final Fantasy VI This status is not named in-game and is an enemy exclusive status. It is granted on the Guardian and on Humbaba when Terra faces him alone. This status reduces all damage to 0, making the afflicted immune to all physical and magical attacks. There are three instances where the Guardian will have the Invincible status. In the Advance version, both the Red Dragon in the Dragons' Den and Neslug's shell have the Invincible status. Final Fantasy VII Peerless is a status effect that makes characters immune to all physical and magical attacks for a short time, and effectively works as a Resist status regarding status attributes, locking any previous statuses in and preventing the application of new ones. The status also gives immunity against MP remove attacks. The target glows in a yellow hue. The effect can only be used from Aeris's Limit Breaks, Planet Protector or Great Gospel. Sephiroth is perpetually in Peerless status during the Nibelheim flashback sequence, although he doesn't glow yellow. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Invincible is a status effect that makes Zack temporarily immune to all damage. He will still recoil when hit, but his HP will be unaffected. The status is activated by receiving a 777 on the DMW when not in a Modulating Phase, or with the Healing Wave Limit Break. The effect lasts 15 seconds. Some Genesis copies can also use the status. Final Fantasy VIII Invincible makes the affected character immune to all physical and magical attacks, as well as status change. Curative spells and items still work, and targets under the status still lose HP from Poison and from using the Darkside command. Invincibility is gained from Hero and Holy War and Rinoa's Limit Break Invincible Moon. The status lasts for 24 seconds. Final Fantasy X-2 Invincible is a status gained by using the Hero Drink item, stolen from Shuyin or as a rare drop from Node. The status may also be obtained through the ability Excellence, found in the Psychic dressphere in the International and the HD Remaster versions, which requires 120 AP to master and Physics Guard to be mastered beforehand. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission The Omni-Guard status makes the character immune to any damage for a number of turns. The Warrior dressphere has an ability of the same name that can inflict the status. It costs 20 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Invincible is a status effect caused by the Invincible special job ability for by Paladins (once every 1 hour) to render them immune to all physical damage (but not magical damage). There is also an additional status effect with the same effect but a different icon called Physical Shield. Physical Shield can be obtained by players by using the items Carnal Incense, Fanatic's Tonic, Fanatic's Drink, or Fanatic's Powder (this last effect also bestows the status on party members within range). Physical Shield cancels and is canceled by Magic Shield. Some of the final bosses in mission storylines are also able to set the effect at will, alternating it with Magic Shield. Final Fantasy XII Although the player characters are unable to achieve invincibility, some bosses and marks are able to erect a Paling, Magick Shield, or a combination of both. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Basch's Quickening can temporarily render himself and his group of Espers invincible. Basch fills up his Quickening bar by enduring attacks from enemies. Final Fantasy XIV Invincibility renders the target invulnerable to all damage. An effect that mostly benefits enemies under certain conditions. Final Fantasy Tactics Wall is a dummied out status effect that protects the unit from anything, making all attack's hit rate against the unit 0%. This includes HP and MP restoration, HP and MP damage, status affliction and status healing, along with stats increase or decrease. The status doesn't protect from abilities that costs a small amount of HP each time they are used, such as Squire's Chant and Construct 8's Task skills. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Invincible can be cast on a character during the final battle. During this battle, a Magicite will appear called ???. Using them can cast random magic, one being the ability to make a character immune to all attacks. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Invincible can only be inflicted on a character in quests. During quests, random boxes with question marks will appear to give the characters random positive status like Haste, High Jump, and Invincible. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerith's Assist ground "HP attack", Planet Protector, will temporarily protect the player from any HP or Bravery damage. She will remain out while it is in effect and will not sustain an Assist Lock when attacked. Invincible characters do not stagger and the opponent's Brave is not affected by any attacks he or she makes. Gallery FFV Invul.png|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Invincible Status.png|Final Fantasy VI. Peerless.png|Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Invincible Status.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFT Wall Status.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Invincible Status.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Category:Positive status effects